Rain and its Mishaps
by White-Rabbit914
Summary: Ichigo forgets to pick up Rukia and she has to walk back home in the rain. He tries to make it up to her with Renji's "advice" but it ends up all getting ruined by the rain. Rated T for swearing.
1. Walking Through the Rain

Rain and its mishaps

Chapter 1- Walking home in the rain

"That idiot!" muttered a very wet, very cold, and very, VERY pissed off Rukia. She was walking in the rain at ten at night, with her hands in her pockets and her skirt drenched.

"I can't believe that he forgot!" she continued to rant while kicking a puddle which made her even wetter. She swore and shoved her hands deeper in her pockets. Why did it have to rain on the one day that she had to go pick something up Urahara's shop? Why did Ichigo have to forget to pick her up?! Did he truly forget this? Or was she just such a small thing in his life that he didn't even bother to listen to her once in a while? That thought made her heart go cold with anger.

"Ichigo you idiot! I am seriously going to kill you when I get home!"

* * *

"A-choo!" sneezed an orange-haired fifteen-year old who was busy doing homework at his desk. "I hope I haven't gotten a cold from this storm…"

Suddenly, he heard the door slam shut and either a very small elephant, or a very angry person had just entered the house. He expected the latter.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!!"

Ichigo cringed at Rukia's voice. What did he do this time? After fighting a hollow, she said that she had to pick something up from Urahara's shop so he went home without her. It had been three hours since then. Then she said something else about not forgetting something…but what was it? He shrugged. It was probably nothing major anyways.

Rukia walked into Ichigo's room angrily and shut the door behind her. She was sopping wet and if looks could kill, Ichigo would be on the ground dead by now.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT TO PICK ME UP!!" she yelled angrily as Ichigo cringed yet again. _Shit. So that's what she told me to do… _he thought to himself. _No wonder I had a creepy feeling that I had forgot something important today._

"So why didn't you just use your shinigami powers to come home yourself?" he muttered. She frowned and immediately took out her drawing pad.

"I can't do that!" she said as if stating the obvious. "If I did, then I'd be leaving my gigai in the rain and I would have to modify all the memories of the people who saw it on the ground!"

She drew a picture of her gigai on the ground with people staring at it while her shinigami form is hovering nearby. Then, she flipped a page to show her using a memory modifier to everybody (who all suspiciously looked like rabbits), and the last page showing Ichigo yelling at her for the big uproar she had caused.

"Do you understand now, Ichigo?" she said stuffily. "It's basically all your fault that this happened since you didn't pick me up." His left eye twitched in annoyance and disbelief as she carefully put away her drawings.

"What the fuck, Rukia?!" he yelled angrily. "How is it my fault that I have so much homework that I forgot to pick you up? Walking through the rain isn't going to kill you ya know! Not that you're still alive…" He added the last part under his breath, but Rukia heard it all the same. However, instead of getting angry at him and hitting him with her drawing pad like she usually would have, she was deathly quiet. Her mouth was open in disbelief, like she had something to say back. Then, she said something that made Ichigo's spine tingle.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ichigo." Rukia stated coldly and promptly turned around to get ready for bed. For once, he would rather her yell at him and act the way she usually did then this new, cold demeanor that she was showing him now. She went to take a shower leaving Ichigo to ponder her behavior. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

Whew! Hey peoples, its White.Rabbit914! But you can call me Cami. I think its weird that in my fic i have them(mainly Ichigo) swear, but i've never sworn(and never plan to...unless i get VERY mad... but thats never happened yet ) I just made then swear because it fits... Anyways, I love Bleach, and I started to read it because one day I was oh-so-very-bored and decided to read it. Ironically, if you had asked me a year ago whether or not I liked Bleach, I would have said that I hated it. Weird huh? ;D Another ironic thing is that when I heard of fanfics, I well…didn't HATE them, hate is a strong word, but I just…disliked them. I used to think that they were worthless because what was the point of reading something that someone just made up? Haha…it still makes me laugh to compare myself to back then… I was so young and innocent…NOT! Lolz XDDD See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Grumbles

Rain and its Mishaps

Chapter 2- Grumbles

AN Hey peoples it's a new chapter!! Its raining outside :'( … I think that's where I got the inspiration for the setting of the first…sentence? I've told some of my friends that actually KNOW what Bleach is, and I've been given some pretty…interesting comments on it… But so far I think only one other person who I DON'T know personally has reviewed. claps for dbzgtfan2004 Thank you!! I love you so much!! Just so everybody knows, _italics _are thoughts and **bold **is what's written on the board and this story takes place say…right when the arrancars and vaizards come in ok? So excuse me for spoilers, but you've been warned! :D This chapter's called "Grumbles" Enjoy!

* * *

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" yelled an angry orange-haired boy who was running to school through the rain. _Of all the days for me to sleep in, it just HAD to be raining!_ He thought to himself. Usually, Rukia would have woken him up at 5 in the morning for a hollow attack or something and they would have gotten back in time for him to get to school. But apparently she had beaten the hollow up a long time before he woke up, and went off to school without him because of how majorly pissed off she was at him. This would have been fine on any other day, but today he forgot to set his alarm! _And, its raining._ He added, but that only depressed him even more.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang and the grumbling teen swore and sprinted his hardest. Luckily for him, he arrived right on time, and slid into his seat just when the bell rang. He was panting slightly. How could he not be? He just ran a five minute mile for Pete's sake! It was only after he had put all his things away and gotten out his books when he looked at the chalkboard. It read **HUMAN GROWTH AND DEVELOPMENT VIDEO TODAY**. _Shit. As if this day couldn't get any worse._

* * *

_That idiot._ Thought Rukia as she watched Ichigo half sit, half fall into his chair. She had woken up earlier then usual to exterminate a hollow. It was actually pretty boring compared to the fights that they've had with arrancars.

She looked outside. When she was fighting the hollow, it was only drizzling. But now, it was pelting down like bullets! _I sorta feel bad for Ichigo…he had to run through that to get to school. _Rukia thought._ But he deserved it! I mean, I had to wait through the rain for three hours yesterday, then I had to walk all the way home!_ and with that final thought, she turned her head to the chalkboard. **HUMAN GROWTH AND DEVELOPMENT VIDEO TODAY **it read. _What's Human Growth and Development? _She wondered, and was about to ask Ichigo, when she remembered that she was mad at him. _I'll show him that I don't need his help for everything!_Rukia smiled smugly and anticipated the start of the video. However, she was horrified when it started. _I hope lunch comes soon!_

* * *

_Lunch had better quick! Or I may just barf on the midget..._ Ichigo thought darkly. He sighed along with the rest of the class when the lunch bell rang, and quickly grabbed his lunch. He headed toward Rukia and the rest of his friends who all were making their way to the roof to eat lunch, just like every other day in school. But all of their friends knew that something was different. There was a heavy, dark aura who everybody knew belonged to Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was treating Ichigo with a cold demeanor, but was otherwise acting the same as she usually was. Ichigo was grumbling darkly, and giving Rukia glares every couple of seconds.

Suddenly, Rukia's cell phone rang and Ichigo's badge was flashing. Ishida, Chad, and Inoue understood and promised to give the teacher some sort of excuse. The two shinigami then took off, leaving their bodies in their friend's care. Inoue watched them leave with sad eyes.

* * *

They found the hollow in front of an apartment building. They quickly exterminated it, Ichigo in the front holding his attention, with Rukia coming up from the back and killing it. Everything was done wordlessly, with an awkward silence. Suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Rukia! Ichigo!" called out a red-haired shinigami.

"Renji?" they asked at the same time, then glared at each other and stopped talking.

"What's up with you two? Got in a fight or something?" Renji asked.

"No we didn't!" they replied, again, at the same time. "Stop copying me!"

Renji sighed at the quarreling pair. Would they ever stop? Surprisingly for him, that's what exactly happened…but not in the way he imagined.

* * *

Rukia sighed. They were at it again. Fighting and trying to bite each others heads off with insults.

"I don't see why you have to argue about every little thing!" Ichigo yelled at her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Rukia sighed once again, because it was starting to get boring.

"Fine, _Kurosaki-kun_." she answered and walked off. Ichigo was just as surprised as Renji. Not only had she not argued back and admitted defeat, but she didn't even say it like she was mad! Just…disappointment. Ichigo caught Renji staring and voiced both of their thoughts.

"What the hell was that all about?"

* * *

For what seemed like the umpteenth time, Rukia sighed. This week had been horrible. First, she had gotten injured by a hollow and decided to go to Urahara's for something to help it heal. Then, she had to walk all the way back in the rain because Ichigo was too stupid to remember to pick her up, and now this! Was she really not that important in his life?

She shook herself out of her thoughts. Why did it matter anyways? Its not like she cared what he thought, and it wasn't like she could stay here forever. Her captain only let her stay here, because that was her original mission. It wasn't going to last forever. _So I'd better just forget about it and get some rest._

And with that final thought, she walked home.

* * *

Renji was utterly confused. He had just came from Soul Society to visit and help a little with the hollows in this area, but he ended up getting caught in a storm between Rukia and Ichigo! Sure, they fought nonstop, but this time it was different. For some reason, Rukia seemed…more solemn and lost the desire to argue back to Ichigo. And Ichigo…well, he was just as clueless about what was happening as he was. Then, a thought came to him.

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji called out. Ichigo glared at him. He was so not in the mood for Renji to start teasing him about that fight.

"What, Renji? I'm not in the mood for your stupidity." Ichigo grumbled, clearly not happy with the situation.

"This may be crazy, but I have an idea of getting you two back on well… _better_ terms anyway." Renji told him. Ichigo must've looked suspicious about it because he quickly added, "What? I have my moments sometimes!"

* * *

Heyaz! How do you like this one? Yeah, I know, nothing happened. But stuffs gonna happen in the next chappie! And please review! I had people favorite and stuff, but only one person commented! TT Pretty please? jk XDD I was planning on uploading a new chapter every week, but it seems like that won't be possible. If i'm busy or if i have writers block, i'll post in a week, but that probably won't be happening so i'll post every...few days? XDDD See ya!


	3. The Plan

Rain and its Mishaps

Chapter 3- The Plan

AN I'm back! Yeah yeah, I know, its been over a week and I'm a bad person! x Well…I've been sorta-kinda-not-really busy this past week ;; SCHOOLS OUT!! WOOT!! So I can finally update more I'm thinking of having 7 or 8 chapters, so when I'm done with this fic (sniff my very first! TT), I'll be writing a new one! I'm thinking of writing a one-shot next…care for some suggestions? -WR

Recap: _"This may be crazy, but I have an idea of getting you two back on well… better terms anyway." Renji told Ichigo. He must've looked suspicious about it because he quickly added, "What? I have my moments sometimes!"_

* * *

Ichigo stared at Renji for a while. Renji waited for his brain to come back for 1...2...3...4...ok 5 seconds! And he was STILL staring at him with a stupid look on his face! So he did what first came to his mind. Slap Ichigo silly.

"OUCH!" Ichigo exclaimed when Renji slapped him across the face. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You were being a retard." Renji said calmly. "Now will you let me continue?"

Ichigo nodded begrudgingly. _How sad. I'm getting advice from RENJI for pete's sake! _He thought as Renji told him his "plan".

* * *

Rukia yawned. After having a glare-fest with Ichigo, fighting off a hollow before finishing her lunch, then arguing with Ichigo again while seeing Renji again after what seemed like eons, taking a nap felt pretty good. And this nap was even better because Ichigo and Kon weren't around to wake her up! _I wonder what Ichigo and Renji did after I left?_

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO _WHAT?!"_

_I swear, I think some glass just broke after how loud Ichigo just yelled._ Renji thought angrily while unplugging his ears. Sure, telling Ichigo to give Rukia some flowers as a peace-offering wasn't much of a plan, but maybe with some thought, planning, and a whole lotta luck, they would be able to pull it off? _What am I helping him for anyways?_ He thought bemusedly._ Oh right, those two idiots are too idiotic about their feelings, so I have to act like the peacemaker as a "friend". What a bunch of bullshit._

"I repeat, you want me to do WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled again, waking Renji up from his thoughts.

"I want you…to go to Rukia…and give…her…SOME DAMN FLOWERS!" Renji said slowly and calmly like he was talking to a five-year old, then yelled the last bit into Ichigo ear. What was it going to take for him to understand?

"And how exactly is that supposed to help the situation?" Ichigo questioned. "Its not like Rukia is one of those saps who get all lovey-dovey or something."

"And who said we were going to give her some flowers for a lovey-dovey reason?" Renji inquired teasingly. _This should be fun to watch._

"Wh-wha…?" Ichigo exclaimed, his face quite red. Renji grinned like a cat playing with its food. _This should be REALLY fun to watch._

"Here's the plan. Rukia's birthday is coming up, so why don't you get some flowers? You could put on your big tough-guy act and hand them in her face like you don't care!" Renji told him. "She'll be touched and possibly forgive you if you apologize."

Ichigo grimaced. How the heck was he supposed to buy flowers and give them to Rukia? And then APOLOGIZE?! _Wait…am I actually considering DOING this?! Well…if it's the only way to un-pissafy her…sure…_ He thought grudgingly. _If I don't get her to be not pissed off at me, the next month or so will be hell._

* * *

Rukia was pacing across the room. Where the heck was Ichigo and Renji?! It's not like Ichigo would get lost on the way to HIS OWN HOUSE so where the heck were they?! _Maybe they met up with some hollows on the way back…_ She thought._ But then I would've gotten a signal from my spirit phone…_

She flopped down on Ichigo's bed. Everything in this room smelled like him. _If I close my eyes, I can just imagine his face scowling at me and telling me to get "the hell off of his bed"._ Rukia grinned. _Oh crap. I really HAVE been in the human world too long…especially near Ichigo. I mean, I even know how he's going to react to things! _She frowned. _That's why I have to keep my distance and not argue back. That way when I have to leave for real, it won't be so painful… _Even though he had a big tough-guy, protector image, he was SUCH a softie to girls. _Well…all of them except for me…_She scowled angrily as she remembered the other day when she had to walk back home alone in the rain. It was such a lonely walk. She felt like she was all hollow inside, a feeling that shook her as much as remembering when she had resigned herself to fate and was ready to die in Soul Society…

_Ichigo. Where are you? Why do you always have to do this to me?_

* * *

Ichigo sneezed. He and Renji were shopping for flowers and so far, none of them seemed right. I mean, it's not like there was a specific flower to say "Sorry I was such an ass, can you ever forgive me?" He sighed. This was harder then he thought. He was sure as heck that he wasn't going to buy a red rose, or a yellow one. No, just take out roses in general. What about marigolds? Nah, too plain, it would be like he frolicked through some fricken meadows and picked flowers for her.

"Oh shit!" Renji exclaimed as the gray clouds grouped together and it started to rain. They both decided to come back the next day and get them later. Then simultaneously, they sprinted all the way back to Ichigo's house like they were being chased by a hollow…

* * *

The duo climbed the stairs up to what seemed like Ichigo's death. He just came back from running in the rain with Renji and offered to let him stay for dinner. Obviously chances to not eat Urahara's food was godsend so Renji agreed willingly. Ichigo really wasn't looking forward to seeing Rukia right now, but there was no choice. He opened the door to find Rukia on the floor reading a book. _Probably one of those sappy mangas she loves so much. _He thought bemusedly then realized something with a start, _I actually know her well enough to know little things like this.__I really need to stop being so observant._

"OI! RUKIA! GET OFF MY BED!" He yelled at her, expecting some angry retort or a smack across the face, but nothing happened. She just looked at him coldly and silently moved to her little closet. Ichigo looked at Renji, who was just as confused as he was.

_This is going to be a LONG night_. Ichigo thought for the second time that week.

_Great. Now i'm caught in wildfire between these two._ Renji thought while being slightly amused by the childishness of it all... Well, he WOULD if it wasn't so rare to see Rukia like this...

* * *

After dinner and after Renji had left to go to Urahara's (leaving Ichigo stuck with Rukia by the way), Ichigo laid down on his bed thinking. _The way Rukia's been treating me is just TOO freaky. I mean, at dinner, she treated me like she treats people at school which is freaky enough in its own way, and yet at the same time, she was emitting this cold, evil aura. _Ichigo smirked at this. In a way, that was the way it always. When she was at school, Rukia was a perfect little angel. _Well…to everybody except for me…If the flower thing doesn't work, I can always insult her height and hope for the best… _

With that final thought, Ichigo rolled over to his side and fell asleep, thinking about the "plan" for the next day that Renji had come up with.

_Why won't you let me in, Rukia? I just was to make up with you, damn it! Why do you have to be so distant all the time?_

--

AN Yippee! DONE!! I like this chappie x Shows why Rukia is acting like this (cuz she's thinking about the day that she'll have to leave, and if she's not so connected to Ichigo, maybe it won't be so painful?) and they have some of the same thoughts! Example: they both think about how the other is so nice to other people but not to each other, and at the end how they both have a bit of a question thing XDDD See ya in the next chapter! And please, PLEASE, review!! x -WR


	4. Waterlogged

* * *

Rain and its Mishaps

Chapter 4- Waterlogged

AN I'm back! Yeah, I'm a lazy bum who doesn't have the attention span to take A LITTLE bit of her time to write a chapter for her fanfics, but yeah, that describes me to a T. Last week I've been going to church because I volunteered for VBS and it was uber fun! But now I have nothing to do at home… until my parents decide to give me something that I won't enjoy doing… But until then, I'm gonna write! I know the last chapter was cliché and I took some parts out of the real Bleach stuff, like Rukia trying not to be so involved in the Real World so that when she had to leave, it wouldn't be so painful, but I'm trying. Anyways, onto Chapter 4!

* * *

Ichigo woke up bright and early. You would have never guessed that it rained the previous day. The sky was a clear blue and a couple of white clouds lazily floated around. The sun was shining and happy which seemed like a big joke to his misfortune the day before. He remembered yesterdays events and mumbled something incoherent under his breath, then got up. Rukia must have gotten up earlier because the closet door was open and empty. There was a simple note that said "I'm going out." It didn't take a monkey to figure out what that meant.

Ichigo walked downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar and chugged down some milk before heading out to find Renji.

* * *

"Oi! Renji! Wake up!" Ichigo yelled into Renji's ear. Urahara had let him into his room and left with a mysterious-as-always grin. Renji was still sleeping and for some strange reason, it pissed him off, so he decided to give Renji a not-so-gentle wake up call.

Renji sprang up and jumped out of bed, his eyes scanning the room, looking quite like a cornered rabbit. He rubbed his eyes a little to wake up, and found Ichigo on the floor laughing his butt off. He scowled and sat back down on his bed, scratching his head.

"So? What do you want this early in the morning, you retard?" Renji asked while Ichigo picked himself off the ground.

He scowled again as Ichigo replied, "You were supposed to help me find some damn flowers for Rukia remember? It was YOUR smart idea, and YOU forgot?"

_And who's the idiot who made her get mad at you in the first place?_

* * *

Rukia yawned. She had woken extra early to avoid any awkward meetings with Ichigo. Sometimes all she wanted to do was go up to him and try to strangle the life out of him, and sometimes she felt like she should be just a little nicer to her not-so-sweet savior. Today, she felt neither and instead wanted to go clear her head in the refreshing morning air. She found a spirit nearby and helped it pass on to Soul Society, attacked some hollows, and changed into her gigai to eat some ice cream- all before Ichigo woke up.

Now, she was walking along the riverbank back to the Kurosaki Clinic, when her spirit phone rang again. Apparently there was a hollow around the nearby park. She cursed and raced off, leaving her gigai in the bushes of some nearby trees.

* * *

After what seemed like hours (but was only five minutes) Renji was awake and ready to go. Renji decided to try their luck at the flower shop again, to Ichigo's dismay. He was pretty sure the world hated him at the moment- especially the flower shop, but Renji just replied, "You have a better idea?" and he immediately shut up. He might as well try. When you're in the pit of broken luck, the only way to go is up, right?

They arrived at the flower shop to see the shop owner about to close the shop for the day. It was only nine thirty, and most people weren't even out their doors yet! The shop owner mumbling something they couldn't hear while packing something into boxes. He was about to switch the door sign from **OPEN** to **CLOSED** when Ichigo and Renji burst through the door. Along the way to the flower shop, they began a race, and like the stupid idiots they were, they always took things too far. They looked like they had ran a mile a minute, dripping sweat and panting.

"H-hello? Can I help you?" the flower shop owner asked tentatively. _Youngsters these days, they just have too much energy for me sometimes…_

Ichigo scowled and managed to ask, "Do you have any flowers?" which if anyone else asked, would have been a very stupid question on a normal day (this was a FLOWER shop for Pete's sake!) but today was a bit different.

"I'm s-sorry sir, but yesterday's storm has waterlogged my plants, and they have all died. The rain was pretty sudden, so it might be some time before I get anymore." the shop owner replied. Ichigo scowled and swore, contorting his face even more, and scaring the shop owner even more.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll t-try to get some new flower soon!" he managed to squeak out, but Ichigo cut in saying, "Nah, its ok." in a very disgruntled way, then walked off with Renji close behind him.

_I hope those two don't come back soon! _the shop owner thought to himself.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled as he plopped down on the grass. Since that brilliant plan didn't go so well, the duo decided to rest in the park, not so far away from the little flower shop. He glared at Renji as if to say that it was all his fault, but either Renji was too stupid to care, or too stupid to notice it.

"So what are we going to do now, Pineapple head?" He asked, making Renji glare at him and yell, "I'M NOT A PINEAPPLE HEAD!" when suddenly Ichigo's shinigami substitute badge went off along with Renji's spirit phone. They both sprang up and ran into the direction of the park. They didn't have to say a word. Being a shinigami is what they were made for wasn't it?

* * *

By the time the two got there, Rukia was already fully engaged in battle with the hollow. She pretended not to notice them and kept on fighting. _Hopefully they'll be smart and leave so I can vent some of my anger on this thing._ She thought, but to no avail. Ichigo, seeing Rukia in danger, immediately started to run up to the hollow and slash it. _Damn it! Why does he have to shove his nose into EVERY LAST THING!_

Rukia slashed the hollows chest, and it disappeared. She gracefully leapt down and put Sode no Shirayuki into it's sheath. She was burning on the inside with murderous intent. _How dare he just come in like that? I am perfectly capable of handling a small-fry like that on my own, and he should know that!_

Renji knew that Rukia was fuming and seeing Ichigo try to approach her, he was about to yell out a warning for him, but then decided against it. They had to talk to each other some way or another. He sighed, turned around, and walked away muttering a "Good luck" to Ichigo.

"Oi! Rukia! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled as he ran to her. _She single-handedly beats up a hollow and decides to just walk away like I don't exist? And right after I tried to help her too!_

Rukia turned around. "What do you want, Ichigo? I'm busy if you haven't figured it out already." she said coldly and was about to walk away again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rukia?" Ichigo asked her angrily. "I was just trying to help you!" _She's been avoiding me all week! She can't STILL be mad about me not picking her up a few days ago, right?_

She turned around and looked at him straight in the face. "Next time you try to 'help' me, make sure to know your boundaries, Ichigo. Because next time, I won't be so forgiving."

"Well how do we even know that there's going to BE a next time?! With the way you've been acting, I could've sworn that I didn't save you from your death a few months back!" He retorted.

"Then maybe that shouldn't have happened." she said softly. "Maybe sometimes you don't know me as well as you think you do." Then she turned around for the last time and walked away.

* * *

AN Yeah, I just found out that Rukia's b-day is in January so I don't know how it's so sunny and crap, but whatever! We'll just have to forget that little detail, that's all! Haha XDDD See you in the next chap!


	5. Acting Nice

Rain and its Mishaps 

Chapter 5- Acting Nice

AN Ello peoples! I've had a very boring week, what about you? Ah well, I guess it COULD have been worse . Well, the last chapter was sorta crappy, and I'm guessing this chapter will be the same, but you guys are the judge! Ii didn't notice it until a little while ago, but all the stuff in the last chapter was underlined! I fixed that if you want to know, and sorry about the inconvenience! Now onto the story! This one's called "Acting Nice". Enjoy!

--

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"I got it all ready! Its time to get up!" Ichigo grumbled, then pressed the OFF button on his alarm clock. He stretched and started to dress for school. After what was a simply horrific weekend, he was slightly glad to be in school so that he wouldn't have to face Rukia after their 'little spat' the day before. He grumbled a bit under his breath about how annoying it was, then headed off for school. He already knew Rukia had woken up earlier then usual, seeing that she had been waking up earlier ever since last week. He didn't question why, because it was obvious neither of them wanted to see each other.

He noticed Renji across the street from the Kurosaki Clinic, and walked over to him.

"What do you want now?" Ichigo asked while sighing. "I'm really not in the mood for any more of your stupid ideas."

Renji smirked. "For your information, they aren't 'stupid ideas', they're 'words of advice'. The only thing stupid is you, because you can't even follow the directions out without making the situation worse!"

Ichigo scowled and replied, "Its not my fault Rukia is as stubborn as hell." Renji was about to say something back, but he cut him off. "Besides, its clear both of us don't really want to apologize to each other, so why can't we just lay low and get out of each others way until this whole thing blows over? Its not like I have forever to try and make up with her, so why bother trying?"

This time it was Renji who scowled. He turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction when he suddenly said to Ichigo, "At least try to be a little nicer or considerate for once? I've honestly never seen Rukia so mad before and it scares me a little." Then, just as Ichigo was about to reply, he snapped, "Just do it alright? It won't hurt you to at least try not to piss her off. I'll see you later, ok?"

"What for?" Ichigo asked, because they hadn't made any plans about it.

"Oh, apparently Urahara is either afraid that you'll get lazy and slack off, or he just wants to mess with you, but he wants you to swing by tomorrow after school and train with us a little."

"Oh… alright. It is a little boring after a while, since Rukia's been taking care of all the hollow's recently. So sure." And with that, Ichigo walked off to school.

Renji noted that he hadn't said anything about him being slightly nicer to Rukia. _At least he never exactly said "No"…_

--

"All right class, that's all for now, time for lunch!"

The students all filed out of the classroom to get ready for lunch while all talking happily. All except for two…

From a strangers point of view, you would have never noticed anything wrong with any of the students, but if you knew the kids and what they were like, you would know that Ichigo and Rukia were not acting like themselves. They were actually being _nice_ to each other. Ichigo had to because of a some-what forceful Renji, but Rukia was just being distantly 'polite' to him, like a classmate she had just met.

"Kuchiki-san! Lets go eat lunch!" called out an always-cheerful Inoue who was waving her arms for Rukia's attention.

"Be right there!" Rukia called back equally cheerful, which was the reason of Ichigo's discomfort. She was carrying quite a lot of stuff, when someone bumped into her, so Ichigo -acting on Reni's 'words of advice'- decided to help her pick it all up. Rukia looked up, and if she was surprised, she didn't show it. She just took all the books from him, said a quick, "Thank you very much, Kurosaki-kun!" with a eerily fake smile, and walked off to find Inoue.

"What did you do this time, Kurosaki?" asked a bemused Ishida who was quietly watching the events from his desk. He was one of the few in the class who knew that Rukia would rather kick Ichigo in the shin and call him an idiot then say thank you.

"Don't ask me, she's the one acting like a idiot."

"So something _did_ happen."

"Shut up." Ichigo replied then said, "Hey, are you eating lunch or not?" then walked out the door to where the group usually ate lunch- the roof.

--

"And then, he said, 'Well, lets see what you got!' and I punched him straight in the face! He fell over and ran straight home to his mommy!" Keigo said triumphantly, even though all his friends knew that was a bunch of bullshit.

"That's wonderful, Asano-kun!" Rukia said in her ever-so-cheerfully-fake way which made Ichigo scowl. He was about to say something to her, but caught himself just in time. _I'm such an idiot! I'm supposed to be 'nice' to her today! If I don't, Renji's going to kill me. It's hard enough having one person pissed at me, much less two! I think its better if I just stay away from her today. I guess that's the only way I can be nice to her._

If anyone knew what was going on, they would notice that Ichigo didn't look at Rukia for the rest of lunch period.

--

_What is wrong with that idiot! First, he tries to be nice to me and help pick up my books, then he decides to just ignore me for the rest of lunch?! What's his problem?_ Rukia asked herself. On the surface, she looked like a perfect straight-A student with a squeaky clean record and a happy demeanor, but underneath, she was fuming at a certain orange-haired shinigami. Sure, she had been angry him all week, but not to _this_ extent! Now, he was majorly pissing her off, with basically just ignoring her point-blank, and then when he actually _did_ talk to her, it was like she was a stranger!

It was apparent that she didn't know that she was doing the exact same thing.

Inoue, Ishida, and Chad knew about it of course. They weren't stupid, and they had learned quite a bit after spending some time with the duo. Sure, they fought often (more like angry spats were part of the daily plan or something) but it never went to this extent. Although, most of the anger was placed on Rukia. Unknowingly to the rest of them, Ichigo was actually not angry at all. In fact, it was more like he was confused and frustrated, then angry and wanting to scratch someone's eye out. However, it was clear that he was going to extra mile to be nice to her. _Too bad she doesn't take the time to notice…_

--

The last bell of the day rang, and students walked out of the classrooms chatting with their friends, giggling, and doing all the other normal things students did.

"They're showing that new movie today!" Inoue was saying to her friends. She spotted Rukia and asked, "Kuchiki-san, do you want to come with us to see the movie?"

"Of course I would like to! What time is good?" Rukia replied with the cheerful smile she had donned the entire day.

"Hmm…about 6:45?"

"Ok, see you then!" She said, then turned to grab her book bag. It was slightly heavier then usual today because the teachers decided that they would _all_ give the kids homework today. She struggled with it a little, then felt it be taken off her shoulders.

"Wha-?" she managed to exclaim, wanting to know in their right minds would want to take her bag. She turned to see Ichigo slinging it over his shoulder along with his bag also.

He saw her expression and grumbled, "I just thought that I could carry your bag today." Then he walked off without a word. Rukia followed right after, pondering what made him suddenly want to carry her bag. She smiled slightly at the thought, but then realized, _Wait, does that mean he thinks I'm too weak to carry my own bag? What a arrogant jerk! _

The giggles in the hall didn't help either. The other students noticed his strange behavior and laughed. It wasn't everyday that you saw the usual detached, grumpy Ichigo helping out a girl.

--

_Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. Now everybody's laughing at me! _Ichigo thought. He overhead someone say, "Check it out! Kurosaki's finally starting to flirt!" and in a burst of anger and embarrassment, he dropped the book bags and raced out the door.

Rukia, slightly surprised by his actions, calmly picked up their book bags.

"Kuchiki-san, what just happened? Why did Kurosaki-kun suddenly run out the door?" Inoue asked, equally -if not more- surprised by his actions.

"I don't know, Inoue. I'll go see what's going on with that idiot." Rukia replied, finally using her normal voice. "Maybe it's a hollow." she added quietly so that only Inoue could hear, then walked out the doors to find Ichigo.

--

"Damn it! What the hell was up with that?!"

_What is wrong with me? Why did I suddenly just bolt out of there?! _Ichigo asked himself, even though he already knew the answer. _I was embarrassed about being seen with Rukia. Am I that much of a coward?!_

"Why do I care so damn much?! I've never cared in the past, so why now?!" He yelled angrily while kicking a tree. Tired, he rested his head on the tree while thinking, _Do I really care that much about what people think of me and Rukia?_

Suddenly, a twig broke and Ichigo whirled around to see who it was.

"Shit. Great." said a very familiar voice, and Ichigo relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, _Kurosaki-kun._"

_Yup. Definently Rukia. _Ichigo thought with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Why are you being such a wimp?" Rukia said in her usual commanding way that gave no room for disobedience. _Good. She's acting like herself again._ Ichigo thought, and replied, "What do you mean by that? Speak for yourself! At least I wasn't avoiding you the whole day!"

"What about five seconds ago? You just ran out of the school in hurry without saying anything!" Rukia countered. "Why do you care what other people think as long as we know that it's not true? You -and most importantly- your friends know the truth, so why worry? You're not alone, whether you know it or not."

Ichigo was surprised. That was true. He never cared in the beginning. So why should he care now? As long as he had his friends. It was fine. He scowled, but both knew that behind that scowl was a smile. A true smile. Without either of them noticing, they had gotten back to normal.

"That's true. Why should I be so concerned about a midget like you?" He said smirking. She scowled and made a noise very close to growling.

"I'm not a midget, _Strawberry._" She said, now smirking. Ichigo scowled at the nickname. He was about to retort when suddenly, it started raining.

"Shit. Come on, Rukia! We have to get back home quick!" Ichigo called out to her and immediately started running towards home. _It must've been sprinkling while we were arguing, and we didn't notice or something… _He smiled as he ran because, for once, he realized he wasn't alone in the world. As long as even one person believed in him, then he couldn't ever truly be lonely.

"AND I'M NOT A STRAWBERRY!"

--

AN Whew! That is the longest thing I've ever written (for this story) ever! Yayz!! I also took me the most time O.o Well, technically I started it the day before (at like… 11 at night O.o) but then I had to go to sleep, so I finished it today. So chapter recap: Ichigo wakes up and sees Rukia gone which isn't much of a surprise. He meets Renji outside and he tells Ichigo to be nicer to her, and that he'll be seeing him tomorrow and Ichigo goes off to school. Ichigo tries to be nicer to Rukia (and basically just avoids her all day) but at the end of the day, he sorta cracks and runs out of the school. Rukia follows him and overhears him having an angst moment, and steps on a twig alerting him of her presence. She yells at him for being a wimp, and tells him that he's not alone. He realizes that she's right, and they have a bit of witty banter. Suddenly, it starts raining and they have to run home. Seems like Ichigo finally realized that he doesn't have to be Mr. Big Tough Guy! And it also seems like he and Rukia are on speaking terms again… but for how long? Just wait until next chapter! See ya! -Cam


	6. To Plan an Apology

Rain and its Mishaps 

Chapter 6- To Plan an Apology

AN Heyaz peoples! Ya know, after reading the 5th chapter over again, it seems like that chapter was the end. Did you think so? Well, ITS NOT! :D I really didn't mean it to be like that, but for some reason it did? Lol XDDD Ah well, I know, its been more then a week, but stuff happened coupled with my laziness, and this was what came up. I usually update within a week, but sometimes stuff happens so I don't. I really to fit in some time, but I dunno, I have a REALLY short attention span, so eh heh heh…I guess I have nothing more to say! Enjoy! This chapter's called "Apology at Dinner"

--

If you had seen Ichigo and Rukia that day, you would have started to pack up your things because the world was about to end. After the two got back home, Rukia got ready to go watch a movie with Inoue and their friends, leaving Ichigo at home alone. He was about to sit down on the couch and flip through some channels looking for something to watch when he remembered that the cable wasn't working. He tried getting himself something to eat, but when he opened the refrigerator, there was only a half eaten bologna sandwich and some rotting apples. After throwing the apples out, he spotted a note from Yuzu saying that she was going to pick up the groceries after her club. Then, Ichigo tried to see if he had any homework to do, but realized that he had finished it all during free period while Rukia was off fighting some hollow that she had failed to mention to him. He sighed. Without her talking to him, how was he supposed to know when a hollow came? Whenever he brought his badge to school, it would ring loudly and scare him out of his pants, so he usually just left it at home and got the warnings from Rukia instead. Because of the last week of her avoiding him (or vice-versa) Rukia hadn't told him whenever a hollow came, so he hadn't been in his shinigami form for quite a while.

_Shit. There's nothing to do._

He sat up. Didn't Renji mention something about training that morning? _Wait, that's for tomorrow…Maybe I could just swing on by today instead? I mean, its not like it really matters whether or not its today or tomorrow…._

And with that thought, he sat up, grabbed his badge and walked out the door.

--

"Oi! Urahara! Renji! Anybody home?" Ichigo called into the store. He had arrived to see no one there, not even Ururu or Kenta. He walked inside to find Renji vacuuming the store.

"OI! I CALLED A MILLION TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ichigo yelled angrily at him.

"WELL TOO BAD I COULDN'T HEAR YOUR WEAK CALLS WITH THIS VACU-" Renji replied while suddenly Urahara interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san, but our vacuum is rather old and loud so Abarai-kun couldn't hear you over it." Urahara said while smiling mischievously. _Or you're just too lazy to buy a new one…_ Ichigo thought to himself. "Was there anything you needed?" he continued.

"Oh, I was wondering if Renji wanted to train with me today instead of tomorrow."

"So Kurosaki-san was looking for a playmate, rig-" Urahara said but was cut off when a fist was founded into his face making him fall over backwards.

"Shut up! I was just bored to heck today! And there isn't much difference between today and tomorrow." Ichigo grumbled as Urahara sat back up looking completely unharmed.

"Sure. Why not?" Renji replied. "It'd be nice to kill some time."

"Wonderful, wonderful! I'll get the trapdoor for you two right away!" Urahara said scurrying off. A few moments later, he called the two shinigami's over. They quickly jumped into the 'basement', ready for a fight.

--

"That was such a good movie! What did you think of it, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked happily. The girls went to watch "Return of the Zombie Ninja IV" at the local movie theater. They had invited some other friends, but they all had something else to do. ("Sorry. I have a tournament coming up and I have to train." said Tatsuki. "My mom's taking me shopping later!" Chizuru added.)

"That was such a good movie!" Rukia said in her normal voice. Inoue was the only human girl who knew what Rukia really was like, so she didn't need to act in front of her. "I especially liked the part where the Zombie said, 'I only eat the flesh of human girls!' then he spit out a girls arm!"

"Yeah! I thought it was pretty funny!" Inoue replied. "Its weird how he had such good timing!" _I don't think it was timing…_ Rukia thought to herself when suddenly her spirit phone went off. She looked at Orihime. They both nodded and started running towards the hollow.

--

"Inoue! You protect yourself and I'll fight the hollow!" Rukia called to the other girl who was busily attending to some people's injuries. The hollow happened to have appeared during a party of some sort, and while most people escaped, a few were hurt and unconscious on the ground.

"Hyaa!" cried Rukia as she brought her sword down on the hollows head, effectively killing it. It disappeared as Rukia ran back to where Orihime was.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked. "Is anybody badly hurt?"

"No, everybody's fine." Inoue said smiling at her. "They just received minor shock. They should forget everything by tomorrow."

Rukia smiled. Fighting hollows and Inoue were some of Rukia's only constants. _But for how long?_

"You want to go shopping? I found a new store that had really cute plushies in it!" Inoue asked happily which made Rukia laugh a little. _Inoue's the only one who can keep going on with her normal life as if we really were normal. _

"Sure. That sounds like fun!"

--

"Is that all you've got, Ichigo? Did you get weaker since I've been gone?" Renji called out. They had been fighting for the past two hours, and now he was slightly goading him on. They both knew that they weren't going all out, but training isn't all about that. Sometimes it just cleared your head of all thoughts except "block" and "attack".

It was those times that Ichigo needed at the moment. After the last couple of weeks, and what just happened after school, Ichigo's mind was… a mess really.

_Stupid Rukia._ thought Ichigo. _She got me worked up over nothing! _

Suddenly, Renji came out of what seemed like nowhere and slashed his sword towards Ichigo. He just managed to jump back, but out-distanced himself and fell into a artificial stream. Urahara had updated his "basement" since the last time Ichigo had trained there, and there were now artificial trees, hills, plateaus, rivers, and lakes.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You seem even more out of it then usual!" Renji stated as he helped him out of the water. "I thought you made it all better with Rukia today! Or…wait, did you screw things up even more!?"

"No, you moron! I tried being nicer to her the entire day, then at the end she told me that there was no point, and that she had seen through my act." Ichigo replied testily.

"Hmm…that's at least a slight improvement."

"How the heck is that an improvement!? She must've thought that I was a liar or something!"

"WELL… if you think of it this way… its better then not talking to you at all and ignoring you, right? What exactly did she say anyways?" Renji asked, suddenly curious.

"N-nothing much…" Ichigo replied, but immediately thought of what she said, only a couple hours before.

"_Why do you care what other people think as long as we know that it's not true? You -and most importantly- your friends know the truth, so why worry? You're not alone, whether you know it or not." _

Rukia astounded him with her way of snapping him out of his depression with only a few words. No matter what happened, he could count of her being there to pound him back into shape, whether it be physically or emotionally. She had a way with words that made you sit up and listen, a way that made you want to meet her standards and give you her rare half-smile. The real smile that she saved for her truest and closest friends.

And no matter what, she always stood beside you through the hardest times, never acting like a 'girl' but like a 'soldier'. That's what she was, a shinigami, so what could he do about it except believe?

"Hey, Ichigo! What's up with you, seriously!?" Renji called out, interrupting his thoughts.

"No, I didn't make her madder at me." Ichigo replied to his earlier question. "I think we're… on talking terms, but not really… ya know… comfortable with each other?"

"Well, that's just dandy. And slightly confusing." Renji said sarcastically. Then he had a idea. "What if you took her out for dinner or something? As friends or whatever you humans do these days?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Why in the world would I do that? And why would she even say yes? She'd probably kick me or punch me and tell me that I'm crazy or something!"

"Then tell her that it's a group thing with our friends! Either way, you'll be able to apologize to her and everything will me normal again." Renji replied, quite happy with himself. _Actually…I'm only doing this to set these two clueless lovebirds together…but with the amount of knowledge these two have about romance, they're gonna need a lot of help!_

"Fine. Anything to get you and Rukia off my back." Ichigo grumbled.

"So… tomorrow night at 6? We'll meet up at…" Renji said, telling him the place and time of what he had just named "Operation Dinner Apology" or OPA for short.

--

After Ichigo left, Renji quickly called up some of his friends for a 'party' and told them about what had happened between the pair over the last week or so and about the OPA. He wasn't the only one who thought, _This is going to be fun…_

_--_

AN Sorry again for taking so long!! Actually, on Wednesday (last Wednesday) I had half of this chapter written, then after that I added a paragraph or two to it until today (Thursday) when I finally wrote like, 5 paragraphs (not including the Authors Note) finishing it. FINALLY!! I promise promise promise that I won't leave it this late next time!! I had like… another golf tournament last Friday then 18-holes with a friend on Sunday, then another tournament the day after! And today, my mom dropped me off at the golf club near our home and I stayed there for like, 3 hours trying to fix my swing. And guess what? Tomorrow I'm playing ANOTHER 18-holes with THE SAME FRIEND!! Not that I don't like Mimi, but I'm starting to get tired of the same course, and most of all GOLF IN GENERAL!! Phew. Sorry about ranting on and on about that to you all (I had the sudden urge to say "ya'll" XDDD) so too-da-loo! -Cam

P.S I've recently gotten majorly hooked on Maximum Ride. It is SO AWESOME!! It's full of adventure, sarcastic humor, major kicking of the bad-guys butts, and a pinch of romance here and there. Me loves it! 3 I might do a one-shot about it after I finish this fic. (If I EVER finish this fic! O.O) lol XDD See ya! (for real this time!)


	7. The ODA Part 1

Rain and its Mishaps

Chapter 7- Operation Dinner Apology Part 1

AN Since last time it took a long time for me to update, I decided to update a little bit quicker this time! :D I want to give a shout out to all the people who have ever reviewed, and I'm sorry for not replying to them! They really make my day, and I'm glad to know that there are people out there who appreciate my story. I'll try to reply to them from now on! Now, please enjoy Chapter 7, Operation Dinner Apology(part 1)! -Cam

P.S Sorry, but in the last chapter's AN, I accidentally said that the chapter's name was "Apology at Dinner" when it was supposed to be "To Plan an Apology"! Sorry about the confusion!

* * *

"Come on guys! This way!" Renji whispered to the small group of people behind him. A couple hours before he had convinced Ichigo to ask Rukia to go out to dinner with him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Renji had just made him ask Rukia out on a date! He chuckled at his own genius.

"Ouch! Someone just stepped on my foot!" someone said in the dark.

"Don't worry Inoue-san. I'll find the light switch for you." another person replied to her. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and the people came into view. Ishida was next to the light switch with Inoue next to him. The three were inside of an old abandoned building which looked like an old restaurant.

"Whew! This place needs some cleaning up!" Renji exclaimed, looking around. Urahara told him that, "No one ever uses that place anymore, so I don't think they'll mind if you clean it up a bit and use it for your own purposes" with the same slightly maniacal glint in his eye.

"'Some' is an understatement." Ishida said while pushing up his glasses. The place was, to tell the truth, a dump. There were strewn chairs and tables all over the floor, only a handful of them were up in the right way with no sense of arrangement. The wallpaper had long peeled off and were laying in small rolls on the ground.

If they had stepped back in time about twenty years ago, they would have seen it at its prime, one of the most visited and popular restaurant bars in town. However, the small town had expanded into a city. Karakara City actually. The small peaceful town soon became deserted when the promise of better paying jobs came along, and after being left untouched for two decades, it was a dusty mess.

It was fortunate that the bar was near Urahara's place, for he had stumbled upon it while taking a 'walk'. He agreed for Renji to use it for the purposes of Operation Dinner Apology, or the ODA as he had nicknamed it as. He had enlisted some help from his friends, both human and shinigami, who all had seen the growing problem of Ichigo and Rukia's feelings for each other, but ignorance of it, so they had decided to help.

A couple of minutes later, the rest of the ODA group had arrived, and the plan had begun to commence.

* * *

Rukia sighed somewhat tiredly. Skirting around Ichigo the past two weeks, and trying desperately to ignore him had taken a toll. It wasn't the fact that she was mad, she had gotten over the rain incident a long time ago, but the fact that she knew she would have to leave sometime or another. In fact, she could -and should- have left a while ago, but there was always something holding her back. Ichigo.

After watching a movie, fighting a hollow and going shopping with Inoue, she had realized that she missed spending time with Ichigo, whether it be in school, fighting and arguing, or training against hollows. She had decided to leave that night two weeks ago, on the rainy walk back from school. She realized that she needed to stay away from him, or both of them could get hurt badly. _A shinigami and a human shouldn't be involved with each other in any way. We can't keep on living like this. Someone will find out and will take us apart. By that time, I will be so attached that they'll have to use force on us. Then, he'll be hurt even more because of me. _Rukia thought. She remembered all the times he had gotten hurt for her. _Every single time…_

Suddenly, she heard the door open. _Ichigo! _She thought, choking back a sob which was threatening to come out.

"Oi! Rukia! Where are you?"

_His voice resounds through the house. Through me._

With that thought, her tears started fall, landing on the soft blanket under her.

* * *

Ichigo walked into his room, certain that she was there. He was determined to ask her to go to dinner with him, even if she didn't want to. _Its only because Renji is being so damn stubborn about it…_ he thought, but even he didn't believe it.

He happened upon Rukia laying on his bed. Crying.

"H-hey! What happened?" He exclaimed, walking over to her. "Why are you crying? I'm going to _kill_ the person who hurt you!"

* * *

Rukia saw Ichigo come into the room and quickly ducked her head so that he wouldn't see her tears. _Too late._

"H-hey! What happened? Why are you crying? I'm going to _kill_ the person who hurt you!"

She was surprised by what he said. _Does he really care about me? So much that he would automatically want to protect me without thinking? _She thought, but quickly submerged the idea. _No, that's stupid. He's just that kind of person._

"Ichigo. Stop. It doesn't matt-" She was about to say, struggling to stop crying. _Why won't the tears stop!? _But she was interrupted by him.

"Of course it matters! What do you think I am, stupid!?" he yelled angrily. _Why do I care so much about her being hurt? _He wondered. _But aren't I like that for everybody? No. This is different somehow. This is… Rukia._

"I could have sworn you were." She said sarcastically. She had finally made her tears stop, and she wanted Ichigo to know that everything was normal again with the usual arguing and insulting that they did.

He glared at her. _It's not going to work this time._

"I know its something if you try to cover it up like that." He said, surprising her once more. Suddenly, he picked her up from the bed and put her in a standing position. He looked her in the eye and said, "Do you want to go somewhere with me, Rukia?"

She was so surprised with his question that it seemed like someone other than her was answering. _The look in those eyes… its like he can see right through me._

"Sure." She replied. "But why? Aren't we just going to have dinner downstai-" She was cut off again by him.

"Look, I just want to say something to you without having my head be bitten off alright!?" He said.

Rukia smiled. _Its like the rainbow after the rain._ He thought, then shook the thought out of his head.

"Riiiight." She said happily getting back into pace again. After a couple weeks of confusion, the arguing was very welcome. "Are you asking me out on a date Kurosaki-kun?" she adopted the fake voice she used at school, but instead of him shivering at the unfamiliarity of it, he smirked. _Back to normal… for now. _

"Why would I want to ask a midget out on a date?"

"Why you!!"

Only Rukia could make him smile like that.

* * *

Renji scanned the room quickly. Ishida & Inoue were here from the beginning. Check. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya-taichou had just arrived. Check. Chad had stumbled in sometime after the incident with the lights. Check. Urahara and Yoruichi had arrived to "join in on the fun" as they had called it. Check(?)

Renji sighed in relief. "Ok everybody! Now that we're all here, I'm going to tell you a bit more of the plan. Or, Operation Dinner Apology for two certain shinigamis. As we all probably know, Rukia and Ichigo have had feelings for each other but are way too wimpy to acknowledge it." It was plain to see that he had no shame in telling other people about the feelings that the two didn't even know they had. "So, we're going to set them up with some of the romantic stuff that humans like nowadays, and leave them alone. Of course, that means dinner and some sticky situations… Got it?"

"Will that mean alcohol too?" Matsumoto asked somewhat innocently. _Of course. No one other than Matsumoto is going to ask that._ Renji thought smirking slightly as Hitsugaya-taichou slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Actually…that isn't that bad of an idea. Nice job!" Renji replied as he tried to imagine Ichigo drunk. His grin widened as did others who obviously were thinking the same thought. No matter what, it's always fun to put Ichigo into tough situations, and everybody knew that. Except for maybe Inoue because she was so innocent. Or because she was daydreaming? The world may never know…

"Ok, so that means that we're going to have to have waiters, some good food, alcohol, and some sort of romantic music. I've already worked out a bit of a plan, so everybody gather round to see what your job is." Renji called out as he unfolded a large piece of paper. The list looked something like this:

**Jobs for the ODA**

Music- Yoruichi-san

Drinks- Matsumoto-san

Food- Urahara-san and Ishida

Cleaning- Chad and Hitsugaya-taichou

Others- Inoue-san and Me (Renji)

Everyone saw what their jobs were and went off to do them with the exception of Matsumoto. ("I already brought some drinks with me!" She exclaimed, pulling the bottles out of unimaginable places… "Um…ok…?" He replied, not bothering to wonder why. "You can be a 'other' along with me and Inoue-san if you want…") Although…some people had a couple of questions…

"Oi. Abarai. Why the hell am I on cleaning duty!?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked angrily.

"Uh… because I didn't know where else to fit you in…?" Renji replied tentatively before adding, "Besides, later you're going to be a waiter along with me and Ishida." He turned around to face Inoue before the short captain walked off fuming. _I'm glad Momo isn't here to see me like this…_ He thought, slightly relieved he hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Yes, Inoue-san?" Renji asked the pretty orange-haired girl as a desperate attempt to get out of trouble with Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Um… I was wondering… what does a 'other' have to do exactly?" She asked when suddenly Matsumoto glomped her from behind.

"Yeah! What exactly does a 'other' do anyways?" The busty 10thdivision asked in a slightly sing-song voice.

Renji grinned. "Why, a 'other' is a person to help the two almost-love-birds get ready for the ODA without looking and acting like a total slob!" He replied happily.

"So basically you help out Kurosaki-kun get ready, and we'll help Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

"Right-o! We should probably help the others clean this place up a little bit though. We're going to help them tomorrow." Renji stated. When people say deserted, they don't mean deserted. They mean dusty, gray, boring walls and decorations (and not to mention furniture) that have a lot to ask for.

"Its going to take a whole lot of effort to get this place looking like a diner again, so we'll need lots of help." And with that, the ODA team worked hard towards what they hoped would be a happy ending.

* * *

AN Wow. That's a bit longer then usual huh? I hoped you liked it! I think I'm dragging things on a little bit…but its entertaining XP Next chapter will be about Renji helping Ichigo not look/act like the stubborn orange-haired fool we all know he is, and Inoue and Matsumoto are going to change Rukia into a "lady"…supposedly if these two can survive! O.O Well, that's all I'm giving away for now

-Cam

P.S Btw, I'm going to try and finish up the next couple of chapters in the next two days which is going to mean a whole lot of typing up to 12:30 at night! O.O Wish me luck! I have to do this before I go camping, because after that I am going to be SO swamped with stuff like going to my BFF's house (I haven't seen her in like… 2 months!! Give me a break here!!) and going to Blue Lake Fine Arts Camp (which I am now regretting…)

P.P.S I hope you guys don't mind the Hitsugaya-taichou thing…I wanted to write Captain Hitsugaya, but it seemed too non-Japanese and sorta amateurish, so I had to use the Japanese version. Obviously Renji has to give the lovable little captain some respect, because well… he's a captain! O.O Only Ichigo and Hinamori call him something other than Hitsugaya-taichou (at least, that I can remember… and other than his grandma)

See you! (For real!) -Cam


End file.
